Bajo tu hechizo (BTH)
by Chiomi Bon
Summary: Eren es un aclamado genio consultor de vestidos de novia que dirige su propio programa de televisión. Durante un trabajo, conoce a Petra, una futura novia que no puede decidir cuál vestido llevar, y a su mejor amigo Levi. Las chispas vuelan entre ambos hombres desde el momento en el que se ven, pero hay un problema: Eren piensa que Levi es el prometido de Petra. [Eren/Levi]


¡Hola a todos, aquí Chiomi Bon!

Bueno, digamos que me ¡encanta Randy Fenoli y su programa! Si hasta me dan ganas de casarme cada vez que veo tan hermosos vestido. Pues, esta historia está ligeramente inspirada en Randy porque les juro que en el momento en el que lo vi no pude evitar imaginarme a Eren como un consultor de vestidos de novia.

¡Los capítulos los subiré los domingos, junto a los capítulos de Cómo sobrevivir a tu compañero de piso!

¡Espero les guste! :D

**Resumen:** Eren es un aclamado genio consultor de vestidos de novia que dirige su propio programa de televisión. Durante un trabajo, conoce a Petra, una futura novia que no puede decir cuál vestido llevar, y a su mejor amigo Levi. Las chispas vuelan entre ambos hombres desde el momento en el que se ven, pero hay un problema: Eren piensa que Levi es el prometido de Petra.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Posible OoC. Malentendidos. Narración en tercera persona. Lenguaje obsceno e inapropiado. Referencias sexuales. Fluff. Relación lenta. Ocho capítulos. Sin betear.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo acontecido en esta historia es una serie de delirios diarios que tengo pese a la falta de sueño. Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nunca me pertenecerán. Y a pesar de que amo a Randy y a su fantástico programa, ninguno de los dos son de mi autoridad.

**Dedicatoria: **¡A todos ustedes que me leen!, pero sobretodo a

* * *

><p><strong>BAJO TU HECHIZO I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>12 de Marzo<strong>

.

Eren observó a la mujer parada junto a él; su delicada figura envuelta en un vestido de novia de escote corazón con cuerpo bordado con pedrería nacarada. Falda sirena de volantes de tul con bies de nylon. Su cabello dorado recogido y trenzado, adornado con un broche de joyería fina. Un maquillaje natural, que resaltaba sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus grandes ojos azules casi imperceptiblemente delineados y anonadados en lágrimas.

—¡Este es! — anunció dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes.

Todos enseguida comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear. La mayoría de ellos tratando inútilmente de retener el llanto. La madre de la novia se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a los brazos de su hija. Sus dos hermanas no tardaron en unirse un par de segundos después. Su dama de honor, enjuagándose las lágrimas, tomó un par de fotografías y luego abrazó a la novia como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡Oh Dios, te ves hermosa, Jess! Si Sam no se casa contigo, no olvides que estoy soltera.

Jess rodó los ojos intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

—Me siento alagada, pero sin duda, nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de Eren.

Entonces la novia se acercó al apuesto hombre impecablemente vestido en un traje azul marino a rayas de corte inglés, camisa blanca y corbata azul, que se encontraba de pie, unos metros alejados del grupo observándolos a todos con una diminuta sonrisa.

— Gracias, Eren—dijo Jess, conteniendo un sollozo—. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! No podría-yo, yo no hubiese podido encontrarlo _sin ti_.

Eren rió, sus profundos ojos azules centelleando, y la atrajo hacia si en un delicado abrazo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Jess. Sólo procura amarrar a ese Sam para que no se te escape, que hombres así de buenos, no es fácil encontrarlos.

—¡Lo haré!

Ella le agradeció una vez más y luego se volteó hacia su familia dando giros y saltos, totalmente emocionada.

Eren se despidió dando una media vuelta cuando consideró su presencia ya no era requerida y salió del salón de vestuario sintiéndose satisfecho con su trabajo. Su amargada y malhumorada asistente, quien había preferido quedarse sentada lo que duró la emotiva experiencia, lo siguió afuera.

—Juro que una hora más ahí adentro y sacaba a esa mujer-

—Jess.

—Sí, sí, Jess. Como sea. Fuera del lugar a patadas. Estuvimos ahí dentro cuatro horas. ¡Cuatro! ¡Dios, no entiendo como soportas todo eso!

—No es cosa de _soportar,_ Mikasa. Si no de-

—Ayudar a esa _pobre desamparada blablabla, amor, blablabla, ¡Y vivieron felices por siempre!_

—No espero que lo entiendas.

—Tampoco es que me interese—gruñó, revisando su agenda—. En fin, tenemos solo treinta minutos antes de tu cita de las tres con Jean Kirschtein. Lo que nos deja solo una hora para tu siesta diaria antes de tu reunión con Marco Bodt a las seis. Luego, debemos estar a las diez en el aeropuerto para nuestro vuelo de vuelta a Filadelfia y-

Mikasa dejó de hablar. Eren se había detenido abruptamente haciéndola tropezar con su espalda.

—Eren, ¿qué ha-?

—_¡Shh!_ —siseó Eren, mirando alrededor—, ¿escuchas eso?

—No es nada. ¡Vamos!

—Es una novia angustiada.

Mikasa sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

—Oh, no. Eren, no tenemos tiempo para otra de tus-

Pero Eren ya se había ido para cuando Mikasa intento detenerlo. Refunfuñando que no le pagaban ni lo remotamente suficiente por su trabajo y pidiendo paciencia, Mikasa lo siguió por un pasillo lateral hacia otro vestuario, en donde divisó a Eren pegar su oído a una puerta.

—Eren, ¿qué haces? ¡Deja de comportarte como un acosador, tienes una cita a las tres!

Sin hacerle caso, Eren dio dos leves golpes a la puerta.

—¡Eren!

Y entró.

Eren fue recibido por una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello anaranjado envuelta en un albornoz de seda negro paseándose de un lugar otro, claramente desesperada. A su izquierda, notó a un hombre sentado con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio a partes iguales. El prometido, asumió enseguida Eren. No es que fuera común ver a los prometidos asistir a las pruebas de vestidos, pero Eren no se sorprendió demasiado al verlo, sino más bien por lo mortalmente guapo que era.

Eren detuvo esos pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza y arregló su corbata antes de hablar.

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero ¿necesitan ayuda?

La mujer se giró sorprendida.

—Tú no eres mi asesora—dijo ella confundida, mirándolo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca cayó abierta—Tú-tú-tú-¡Tú eres Eren Jaeger!"

Eren sonrió.

—Es un placer—dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Oh, Dios!—exclamó la mujer, sacudiendo del hombro a su prometido— ¡Levi, Levi, deja de dormir! ¡Es Eren Jaeger!

Levi alzó sus cejas y miró en dirección a Eren.

—¿Quién?

—Su nombre es Eren Jaeger—explicó la joven emocionada—, ¡y es el mejor consultor de vestidos de novias del mundo! Tiene ese programa: "_El vestido perfecto",_ en donde viaja por ahí ayudando a las novias a elegir sus…—se detuvo, sus ojos ámbares abriéndose todavía más si era posible. Se volteó hacia Eren y en voz baja preguntó—: ¿Vas-vas a ayudarme? ¿Me ayudarás a elegir un vestido? ¡Voy a salir en televisión!

Eren soltó una pequeña risa.

—Sí, voy a ayudarte, pero desafortunadamente no estamos grabando hoy. Verás, acabo de terminar un trabajo y ya estaba por irme cuando te escuché refunfuñar. No puedo resistirme a ayudar a una novia en problemas.

— Oh, por Dios, no puedo creerlo. ¡Estuve tan cerca de hacerme famosa! En fin, soy Petra Ral y este es Levi Ackerman.

Eren estrechó la mano de cada uno, pero sostuvo la de Levi quizás un poco más de lo que se clasificaría como apropiado. Y es que Levi era un hombre realmente guapo, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos tan profundamente verdes que Eren tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada de ellos en más de una ocasión.

Petra era afortunada.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el dilema? —preguntó Eren, intentando enfocarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera Levi.

Petra resopló.

— No puedo elegir entre dos vestidos. ¿Cliché, no?

—Sólo un poco. ¿Me dejarías verte con ellos?

Petra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tomó los vestidos colgados en la pared y corrió tras de la cortina para probárselo. Salió un par de minutos después dando una pequeña vuelta.

El primero de los vestidos era con cuerpo de encaje, escote corazón y aplicaciones de soutage con pedrería plata. Falda sirena de tul recogida en un lateral con aplicaciones de encaje y soutage con pedrería a juego con el cuerpo. Canesú de sisa americana desmontable con aplicaciones en cuello y sisa.

El segundo vestido era de falda de corte en A de tul pastel cubierto por una capa de tul marfil. Cuerpo de escote corazón cubierto en degradé por aplicaciones de tul bordado con pedrería cristal y blanca.

—¿Ves mi problema? ¡Me exaspera!— suspiró Petra, saliendo tras las cortinas en su albornoz negro.

—Por lo menos, yo no. Sólo elige uno. ¡Dios, te ves asombrosa en ambos! —soltó Levi.

Eren sonrió cálidamente.

—Petra no puede elegir cualquier vestido, sino _el_ vestido. Uno que no solo la haga ver bien, sino _sentir_ bien.

—Es lo que le vengo diciendo a Levi desde que llegamos.

Eren observó ambos vestidos, con un ojo crítico. Se frotó la barbilla pensativo. Los dos vestidos eran preciosos y se amoldaban al cuerpo de Petra muy bien y resaltaban algunos de sus puntos fuertes. Entonces, ¿Por qué aún no podía decidirse por uno?

Oh, claro.

Sonrió al comprender finalmente la situación.

—Tu problema no es con _estos_ vestidos.

Petra lo miró sin entender.

—Ambos son hermosos, pero tú has elegido otro, ¿me equivoco?

Ella agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó avergonzada. Levi negó frotándose la frente.

—¡Lo sabía! —sonrió Eren, triunfante—. _Muéstramelo_—dijo, haciendo gestos hacia la pila de vestidos que habían sido descartados.

Petra se mordió el labio.

—No puedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es muy costoso.

—¿Cuál es tu presupuesto?

—Dos mil.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta el vestido?

—Cuatro mil

Eren asintió.

—Pruébatelo.

—Pero-

Él la silenció con una mirada.

—Petra, ponte el vestido.

Petra vaciló al coger el vestido, pero igualmente se dirigió tras la cortina. Cuando salió, los ojos de Eren se abrieron.

Era un vestido exquisito, elegante, que abrazaba su pequeña figura y la amoldaba haciéndola ver como una muñeca delicada, diseñada a mano. De cuerpo asimétrico con escote corazón, mitad drapeado con tul y mitad con aplicaciones de pluma. Fajín de tul drapeado en cintura con una aplicación de pedrería plata, blanca y nacarada en el lateral. Falda evasée fruncida en cintura con aplicación en degradé en el bajo de pétalos de organza.

Los ojos de Petra se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Ves?

—Por supuesto que lo hago—dijo gentilmente acercándose a ella—. Cabello suelto o trenzado. Maquillaje natural, con un delineado blanco y labios rosa pálido. Un collar de plata. Sin velo y con tiara. Perfecta.

—Oh, Dios, sí—susurró ella, tratando de retener sus lágrimas—. Pero no puedo. No soy capaz de pa-

—De eso no te preocupes. Mikasa, mi chequera, por favor.

Mikasa rodó los ojos, gruñendo revisó su bolso.

—¡Oh, no! Por favor, no pue-

—Claro que puedo, Petra. Y lo hago.

Eren le extendió el cheque luego de haberlo firmado y escrito la suma de cuatro mil dólares. Levi, se incorporó de inmediato, como un resorte, su mandíbula floja al ver como Petra tomaba el cheque llorando desconsolada.

—No puedo creerlo. No sé-no sé cómo pagártelo.

—No hay nada que pagar, Petra—le aseguró Eren con firmeza—. Considéralo mi regalo de bodas.

—Tú,… ¡tienes que venir a la boda!

Levi abrió la boca para protestar, pero Petra lo interrumpió con un codazo en las costillas.

—Bueno, quizá no a la boda, porque es una ceremonia pequeña, sólo de familiares y amigos cercanos. ¡Pero a la recepción! ¡Sin duda, _debes_ venir a la recepción! Habrá mucha gente, te podrás mezclar sin problemas.

Eren iba declinar la invitación. Claro que iba a hacerlo. Hasta que sintió la mirada de Levi sobre él. Sus ojos verdes llenos de agradecimiento. No pudo rehusarse al casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza y a esa pequeña y ladeada sonrisa que surcó los labios del hombre.

Eren estaba perdido.

—¿Cuál es la fecha? — preguntó hipnotizado.

—¡15 de Septiembre! — respondió Petra, de inmediato—. Puedo enviarte la invitación de la recepción, si quieres.

Seis meses.

—Mikasa, desocupa el 15 de septiembre y escríbele mi dirección y número telefónico a Petra, por favor.

Petra chilló, dio vueltas y lo abrazó. Eren rió risueño y le devolvió el abrazo. Petra lo soltó luego de un par de segundo y se dirigió dando un salto hacia Levi, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Levi besó su frente y gentilmente enjuago las lágrimas que resbalaban por las sonrosadas mejillas de Petra. Finalmente, se acercó a Eren.

—Gracias—le dijo Levi, extendiendo su mano.

—Fue un placer—sonrió Eren, tomando su mano y estrechándola.

Los ojos de Levi comenzaron a pasearse sobre Eren, así que Eren, consideró esta oportunidad como una invitación para observarlo a él también. Levi estaba usando Jeans rasgados y una camisa desabotonada a cuadros con una camiseta con el logo de una banda: "FOB". Era bajo, pero a Eren no le importó en lo absoluto.

Una imagen de Levi estaba comenzando a formar parte en su cabeza, así que se obligo a soltar su mano y a dar un paso hacia atrás.

¡Maldición, si acababa de comprarle un vestido de novia a su prometida!

—Bien, los veré el 15— les dijo a ambos antes de salir al vestidor con una diminuta reverencia.

Ya afuera, se sintió aún en un sueño.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —gruñó Mikasa con los brazos al cielo— ¡Solo nos quedan cinco minutos! ¡Cinco minuto? ¿Qué acaso vuelas? No lo puedo creer, esto es inaudito, ¿Me escuchas, Eren? Inaudito…

Pero Eren no la estaba escuchando, perdido como estaba imaginando a Levi con esmoquin y corbata verde.

Y luego sin esmoquin ni corbata. Ni nada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un abrazo de Petra.

—¡Cuídate, Eren!

Eren le regaló una última sonrisa avergonzada.

—Tú igual. Nos vemos en seis meses.

—¡No lo olvides!

—No lo haré.

Petra lo vio caminar por el pasillo, doblar a la derecha y luego desaparecer. Eren era un hombre realmente agradable, concluyó Petra recordando los innumerables y horribles rumores que había escuchado sobre ese hombre. Sin duda, todos creados por una presa que lo único que buscaba era vender. La joven giró sobre sus talones y entro nuevamente a su salón de vestuario, encontrándose con Levi acostado en el piso.

—Sé que ya te lo pregunté antes, pero ¿estás completamente seguro de que no estoy soñando?

Levi rodó los ojos.

—No, no lo estás, ¿ahora podrías ir a cambiarte? Ya no soporto un segundo más aquí.

La mujer se dirigió tras la cortina indignada.

—¡Te apuesto a que no pensaste eso ni por un momento todo el tiempo que Eren estuvo aquí!—pero antes de que Levi pudiera negarse, Petra agregó —: ¡Te apuesto a que las chicas no podrán creerlo!

Levi se permitió reír.

—Tendrán que hacerlo. Diles que tienes su número y dirección.

Petra le lanzó una mirada insinuadora, abriendo solo un poco las cortinas, mientras se ponía una bota.

—Si los quieres, te los puedo dar. Solo di: _¡Petra, gracias por invitarme a ver vestidos de novia contigo, la he pasado muy bien!_

—Prefiero que me peguen en la entrepierna, gracias.

—¿Fue realmente tan malo?

Levi hizo como si realmente estuviera meditándolo y Petra le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro con su pie.

—Está bien, está bien. No fue _tan_ malo.

—¡Lo sabía! Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme.

—No hay problema. Aunque no entiendo por qué me has invitado a mí y no a Hanji. Ella _es_ tu dama de honor.

—Estoy tratando de impresionar a mi futuro marido, y, como ves, Hanji es una chica. Necesitaba una opinión un poco _más masculina_.

—Pero Hanji puede darte opiniones_ masculinas_.

—Pero yo necesitaba_ tú_ opinión.

Petra salió vistiendo jeans rasgados y la camiseta de una banda. Levi se levantó de la alfombra y rodó los ojos ante el evidente contraste entre la ropa casual y el vestido. Petra solo se volvía femenina cuando se trataba de bodas o romances cursis. Él la había visto usando más vestidos esas últimas tres horas de lo que la había visto usado vestidos normales el resto de su vida.

—Además, tú eres mi mejor amigo. Y sin duda, hubieses sido mi dama de honor si no fuera porque naciste con pene.

Levi dirigió una mano hacia su corazón.

—Dios, Petra. ¿Realmente ibas a hacer eso? Me conmueves. Si quieres, aun alcanzo a hacerme la cirugía.

Ella se rió y lo empujó.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma, Auruo se va a desmayar cuando te vea—añadió Levi.

Petra sonrió melancólica ante la mención de su prometido. Auruo Brossard, un oficial naval actualmente en ultramar. Ella lo conoció durante el tiempo que trabajó en la librería de su madre. Fue amor a primera vista.

—Eso espero—murmuró soñadora, acariciando el vestido con cariño—No puedo creer que realmente pasara. Eren Jaeger pagó mi vestido de novia.

—Lo sé.

—_Y_ te estaba mirando.

—¡Estás ciega, mujer! ¡Claro que no! — farfulló Levi.

—¡Si, lo estaba! ¡Y tú estabas mirándolo también!

Levi se mordió el labio y escondió una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Quizás _yo _lo miré un _poco_.

—Al igual que él a ti. Un_ "poco"_.

—¡Él no me estaba mirando!

—Cariño, él estaba a punto de echarme del salón de vestuario a patadas, sólo para llevarte a _ti _tras las cortinas. Así de mucho te miraba.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Sólo cállate.

—Deberías invitarlo a salir, ¿sabes?—le dijo, agarrando el vestido y el cheque de Eren—. Podrían ir a ver una película al cine o a molestar niños al parque.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡No tenemos nada en común!

—Estuve con el hombre en el mismo lugar por casi media hora, ¿y ya sabes todo de él?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¡invítalo! No tienes nada que perder. ¿O hay un chico por ahí del que no mes hablado?

Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Probarte tantos vestidos ya arruinó tu cerebro. Ven, vámonos. Además, no es como si _quisiera_ verle de nuevo.

Petra sonrió pícara, con su instinto femenino a flote, sabiendo de antemano, que _eso_ era mentira.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** antes que nada, no soy un experta en vestidos , así que cualquier error, me dicen y lo cambio :'3 Además, sí, para las que ya me conocían de antes (y se dieron cuenta), ¡el 12 de marzo es mi cumpleaños!, no sabía qué días poner, así que todas las fechas que saldrán, serán cumpleaños de familiares :D

¡Ahora bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porque aún quedan siete más y espero que estén aquí para leerlos! Como siempre, les agradezco mucho que hayan llegado hasta aquí y ya saben, se acepta de todo :3 aún más si es un review.

Un datito, para quienes leen o han leído Cómo sobrevivir a tu compañero de piso; ¡actualizaré pronto, lo prometo! ; A ;


End file.
